


Qualis Artifex Pereo

by Rabentochter



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternative universe – Loki wins, Armor Kink, Banter, Canon divergence – Avengers (2012), Courtship, Dark Loki, Dark Tony Stark, Exhibitionism, Frostiron Bingo Round 1, Happy Ending, Leather Kink, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Gets What He Wants, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Madness, Pining, Possessive Behaviour, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rimming, Sadism, Snarky Tony Stark, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Gets What He Wants, Villain Tony Stark, Warning: Loki, World Domination, chaos kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 01:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21171485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter
Summary: When Tony first saw Loki, it was lust at first sight– but then Loki told him that he desired the Earth as a courting gift... and he wouldn't be Tony Stark if he backed down from such a challenge.





	Qualis Artifex Pereo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AMidnightDreary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMidnightDreary/gifts).

> Because phone calls are horrible and it sounded like you had a rough week. Hope this cheers you up 💕
> 
> Thank you to **NamelesslyNightlock** for betaing 🙌💕
> 
> Fill for the Frostiron Bingo **N4 - Apocalyptic (genre)**

“Shall we begin?” Tony asked in an amused voice, his phone in his hand as he looked at the big flat screen hanging on his wall.

“I don’t see why not.” Loki chuckled and sat down on the golden looking couch, his black suit hugging him tightly.

_Hotttt_. Sometimes Tony wondered whether he wasn’t a bit mad. But then he knew that he was, seeing that he’d fucked over Obadiah because he wanted to, and then had made himself a hero for the fun of it and because he wanted something new. The media now loved him, and Pepper was doing all the _good_ work with Stark Industries. An effective company, if Tony could say so himself. He chuckled roughly. A few weeks ago, he’d still been a bit … calmer. Less … well, less like _this_. He threw himself down on the couch, his thigh rubbing against Loki’s leather-clad one. A shame he was wearing jeans. Leather was –

He cleared his throat.

“Do you want the honours, your highness?” He sent Loki a flirtatious wink.

“No.” Green eyes flashed in the bright light. “We said _you’d _conquer the planet for me, not that I’d do it.”

“I just thought,” Tony said slowly as he angled his body more towards Loki, “that you’d like doing something _together_. Before our great victory.”

A look of irritation crossed Loki’s handsome face; then it cleared, and a charming smile took its place. “You are right.”

“I always am.”

“Careful.”

“Not with you.” Tony held the phone out. There was a switch on it,labelled ‘off’. A simple click was all that was needed to open the portal atop Stark Tower. Loki’s army was waiting behind it, ready to conquer Earth for themselves and then, maybe when they had done enough damage and had grown exhausted, Tony’s Iron Legion would start on taking them out. Loki’s magic could be so useful – he thought of the designs and the green tendrils that felt cool and tempting on Tony’s skin, would turn into additional hands for him and he could make the suits faster than ever before.

“Aren’t you quite a silvertongue,” Loki murmured. “All right.” He gripped Tony’s hand, tender in his movement, a quick stroke with his thumb over Tony’s rapidly beating pulse. “Let’s do it,” he whispered hotly into Tony’s ear.

Tony shivered when Loki’s cool tongue traced the outer shell of his ear. Loki had been doing _that_ for days now. Had teased him without any end, torturing Tony until he had to run after almost every meeting into the nearest bathroom or his bedroom to relieve _some_ of the built-up tension because –

There would be no getting into divine pants until the planet was conquered and the Earth was in Loki’s big, strong, and more than capable hands. Tony couldn’t wait to put something else in there as well. Was he mad, taking over an entire planet just for some alien who wanted it as his ‘_courting gift’_? Probably. But Tony didn’t mind. It felt _freeing_. And of course, this was also going to piss the Avengers off, a win-win there.

Tony wasn’t a team player but _still_, it wouldn’t have hurt them to be nicer to him. Or at least to pretend to be. But _no_, the Avengers and SHIELD just _had_ to be rude and felt the need to insult him all the time – this even after they’d called _him _in to help with their Loki problem. That’s how this had all started, aiding Loki to piss the Avengers off and flirt a bit with an alien, just to play the shining hero later for the media when all was said and done. But –

Loki had known, somehow. He had resisted Tony and told him in very certain terms and with a dangerous purr lacing his voice that Tony wouldn’t get what he wanted _unless_ he got Loki the planet _first_. That there could be a partnership with mutual _benefits_ and advantages.

Getting the planet under his control had been laughably easy, all things considered. A bit of money was distributed here and there, a few guys had some accidents and the production of Stark Industries increased so that almost every household had one of his appliances. Infiltration for Dummies. All done within three weeks. It was impressive. There had been a minor fall out with the Avengers but when they noticed what he was up to, the media already essentially belonged to him and most influential politicians and companies, too. _Easy_.

Together they pressed the button on the screen and for a moment, nothing happened.

“I hope for your sake that you didn’t lie to me,” Loki said in a light tone; but Tony could hear the threat beneath it.

“Why would I lie, Sleeping Beauty?”

Then the Tower shook, and JARVIS announced in a happy voice that the portal had opened.

“Told you I didn’t lie,” Tony said flippantly as he threw the phone away. JARVIS would take care of the rest. Protocol PANTS had been activated. An extremely creative name but Tony had better things to do than to think of a good acronym when he could flirt with a mad space Viking. He turned his head towards Loki. “So, how about that reward now?”

Loki hummed thoughtfully then offered Tony his hand. “Care to join me in a first-row seat to watch the spectacle?”

“You mean,_ now_?”

“Indeed.” Loki laughed at Tony’s bewilderment. “I have to be at the source of the chaos, Anthony. I can assure you the view is better from there as well.”

Tony sighed. “All right.” He took the offered hand and got whisked away in a shimmer of familiar green.

He didn’t like Loki’s way of travelling. It always ended with him leaning panting against Loki, clutching his stupid leather coat as he tried to get his breathing under control again. He could hear weapons being fired, people screaming and it all –

Was so far away from him.

It didn’t matter.

He looked up, still feeling slightly ill but –

Loki was laughing. His whole face was painted in giddiness, so easy and relaxed, the green in his eyes shining so bright; he was beautiful - maybe now even more so than usual. Tony couldn’t stop staring, his mouth dropping open and his fingers were clenching Loki’s coat for a reason other than to steady himself. Holding onto him, onto the moment. How could a single person be so enchanting and gorgeous? Especially when the insides were what most people, what _society,_ would call rotten and unforgivably twisted and dark?

But that wasn’t who Tony saw – it hadn’t been for a while now if it ever had in the first place. Loki was fascinating, he was a snarky asshole who _knew_ his worth and didn’t shy from demanding what he wanted and _shit_, Tony loved it when people were that self-confident. The haughty demeanour didn’t scare him away either – it made him want Loki even more. It had been lust at first sight, obsession at a second glance and a wish to _have, to own_ at a third retrospection. So what was a simple planet for his highness when Loki told him that was his way – the _Asgardian _way – of courting someone? That conquering something showed commitment and devotion to the one you desired, and the bigger the trophy, the more sincere the courtship?

Tony hadn’t searched for love or any romanticism, but it looked like he had found something resembling that. With the way his brain seemed to explode just seeing Loki at the beginning of the starting apocalypse, with people dying around them, the Chitauri having fun and –

“Are those _Leviathan?”_ Tony stared at the giant fish monsters that were floating elegantly in the air, deadlier than Nessie probably would ever be.

“Of course.” Loki looked at him softly. “I’m not doing things halfway, Anthony Stark.”

“I’m starting to get that feeling, yes,” Tony replied, shock running through him.

“I promised them mayhem,” Loki whispered, and his fingers lifted Tony’s chin. “And you helped me to bring forth an apocalypse. Chaos, mischief, _mayhem_, all in one. Do you even know what a wonderful –” he broke off.

“Loki,” Tony breathed, feeling captured in the dark green gaze that promised him so many wondrous things. “I-”

“Strip,” Loki told him.

“Wait. Here?” Not that Tony _minded_, he hadn’t had sex on a roof in an awfully long time. His breathing was speeding up as the implications hit him, people could _see them_ and would think them _mad_, fucking when the world was ending but – Oh, he wanted it, so much.

Loki nodded, his eyes piercing Tony’s, his thumb stroking over Tony’s lips. And Tony sucked it shortly into his mouth before releasing it again, warm shivers running over him, arousal spiking simply from that.

“I want you to see and admire what you have created,” Loki whispered and his thumb, wet with Tony’s spit, was starting to stroke over Tony’s goatee in slow movements. It – he wasn’t a teen any longer, it shouldn’t feel so good, and not that hot either. But it was a slightly possessive gesture with a touch of tenderness added to it and – it was absolutely maddening, and before Tony knew what he was doing he was already taking off his shirt. Loki’s eyes ran to his glowing arc reactor but Tony knew he was safe with Loki, that he wouldn’t try to take the arc reactor out like others had done. His pants soon followed and once he was standing there, naked as ordered, Loki _finally_ pulled him into a bruising kiss.

Tony had dreamt of this moment, finally getting to taste Loki’s lips on his after all this teasing and flirting - and with Loki’s leather coat rubbing against his skin – it felt as good as he’d thought. Soft but not _too soft_, a heavy scent filling his nose and Loki’s tongue claiming his mouth in harsh strokes. Tony might have whimpered at that, his knees feeling weak, and he was more than glad for Loki’s arms holding him steady, the cold vambraces pressing into his skin. It felt like they were slicing him up and Tony was sure he could feel every line on the gold, the raised lines and the small dots imprinting their design into his skin – making him even more _Loki’s_ than he already was and -

“Lokes,” he gasped.

He stood on his toes, rubbing against the leather that felt _too good_ and his head was starting to lose control over what he was thinking. Pursuing Loki had been a good idea, all his finely made armour was _just_ what Tony loved, there was so much love and thought poured into making the leather coat and the vambraces and –

He could feel it when he was stroking over the coat, gold trim that looked not unlike the teeth of a zipper lined every hem, making Loki appear less broad and giving him a finer shape; and it felt wonderfully cool under his fingers. The green wool was soft and warm from the sunlight and Tony breathed it in, aware of Loki’s eyes on him, observing, and when he looked up, there was only _wonder _and a soft understanding to be seen there, not judgemental staring or thinking him _weird_.

Loki kissed him again, slower but with no less fire in his movements. He pulled Tony even closer against him, a needy whine escaping one of them – did it matter who? For Tony it didn’t, all he could think of was _Loki_, _leather_ and he was already falling apart on the inside.

He was sure it was no accident when Loki’s coat tail _rose_ in the wind and stroked over his trembling thighs, every side, the woollen and the leather one and –

He whimpered, a hand running up Loki’s chest plate, rubbing shortly over the golden metal embedded there before he gripped Loki’s hair. Soft and spiky, all in one and he couldn’t stop running his fingers through it as Loki exhaled loudly, his pupils dilating and looking at him with a growing green fire in them. He was gorgeous and Tony fondled the leather, rubbing his rapidly rising dick against the leather undercoat, smooth and warm –

“Loki,” he murmured, not sure where his thoughts were going, his mouth searching for Loki’s thin lips, pulling them into a short kiss. “C’mon-“

“Hold onto the railing,” Loki ordered him quietly, his fingers flexing over Tony’s back, wandering down to give his ass a squeeze before releasing him. “Now.”

Tony turned around to do just _that_. And fuck, he was atop his Tower in New York, Loki was doing _something_ behind him, he could hear the leather rustling and - _Did that mean Loki was going to leave his armour on?_ He sure hoped so. It made his blood run quicker somewhere else, thinking about Loki standing behind him in his warrior outfit and Tony naked in the brutal light of New York, bending over for his partner –

And the fucking aliens were doing chaos’ work in the city he loved and Tony couldn’t wait to see what kind of chaos Loki was going to do to him. Many would think him insane for trusting _Loki _of all people, but Tony knew he didn’t have to fear him. That would not be what partnership meant and _yes, _they did have one and people could think whatever they wanted of them. Tony had what he wanted right there behind him. He couldn’t bring himself to care about anything else. The city was not important, the people weren’t either. Pepper knew that something was going to happen today and had made sure to give the people of SI who were working in New York a day off or had sent them to a visit to another SI building in Europe. Safe was safe.

It was more than Tony would have done probably because they were not _Loki,_ they could never compensate for Loki’s silent approval expressed through touches, never would their fingers run down his back as Loki’s did in a slow and appreciative manner, giving him goosebumps. They had no overly complicated explanations about _magic_ which was just another word for science and –

Tony gasped when he felt Loki spreading his buttocks as his fingers reached the end of his back. _Oh fuck_ \- 

“All that below you–” Loki’s rumbling voice felt _delicious_ against him and Tony’s grip on the railing tightened, “–is your work alone." 

“No-”

“Shh.” Loki kissed the small of his back, nuzzling it mere seconds later. “That was your work. You deserve your reward, my mortal. Look at the beauty unfolding there, the _chaos_ –” Loki broke off panting, his breath excitingly hot against Tony’s skin. Then Loki pressed a kiss to his hole, making Tony shudder because –

Somehow, he hadn’t expected that despite all signs pointing towards this happening. He just hadn’t thought Loki would _do that_. Lick him and kiss his ass where everybody could see him. And yet – Loki seemed perfectly at ease there behind him, his hands spreading Tony’s buttocks apart and licking there, at ease with where he was. And Tony detected no hurry as Loki proceeded to eat him out, it seemed he was taking his time as he pleasured Tony right there on the roof.

It felt wrong, so excitingly _wrong_ and Tony stood there naked in all his glory while New York burned and crashed around them. Everything seemed to slide into place, wind howling, the apocalypse, the ending of their new beginning just starting and Loki’s tongue dived deeper inside him.

Tony moaned; it sounded like he was the only person left who _could_ do that with all the screaming that could be heard and Loki made him sing –

He was a modern Nero- no, he was the lyre and Loki was playing him to the tune of New York’s downfall –

All he could do was to hold onto the railing, moaning himself hoarse with Loki’s name on his lips as a dry finger eased into his body next to the tongue. Tony felt like he was going insane from Loki’s never-ending licking and occasional sucking, the bites on his buttocks, and the finger teasing over his prostate - 

Tony could swear he felt his sanity waving goodbye for the last time.

New York was loud, rivalling him in his own downfall, sirens were howling, and add to that Loki’s slurping sounds? It was more than he ever could have wanted; more than enough to make Tony come, Loki’s tongue still buried within him as he clenched around it.

His sight became blurred for a moment, everything seemed to converge into blue and orange, heat everywhere in and around him.

He was panting heavily when his mind reassembled. Loki was standing next to him, an amused tilt on his thin lips and looking far too smug for Tony’s liking but he couldn’t say anything because –

Because he didn’t want to, he realised.

“Come,” Loki said with a wave of his hand and _oh, the innuendos _he could do- and Tony was clothed once more, looking like Tony Stark again even when his face felt flushed. “Let’s take a look at what is ours from now on.”

“_Now_?” Tony croaked. He wasn’t sure if he could move. 

“Now,” Loki confirmed. “The Chitauri have captured your Avengers after your AI successfully helped to stall them in SHIELD’s headquarters.” 

“Yeah, he can be useful like that.” Tony cleared his throat and then moved one leg in front of the other, even though they felt wobbly. 

“Not only him.” Loki threw Tony a sideward glance. “Your place is at my side if you so desire, Anthony.” 

“If I so _desire?”_ Tony snorted and caught up to Loki. “I pretty much just gave you Earth on a silver platter and you ask if –” he shook his head and smoothly interlaced his fingers with Loki’s. “Yeah. No stupid questions here otherwise I’ll have to throw you over the railing.”

“You couldn’t do that.”

“Do you want to test that?”

“Another time, perhaps.” Loki squeezed his fingers gently.

New York was burning around them as much as Tony’s heart was blazing for Loki.


End file.
